


MesutRe

by Awenseth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Chaos, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and co. try to have a nice picnic, but get some unexpected visitors to their little event. Kaiba could easily help send them back, but he is at home and everyone with everyone invaited to the MesutRe festival in New Egypt. </p>
<p>What is this party about? Also the unplanned time-travelers will be in for a rather interesting meeting regards their future and for some even thier past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MesutRe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, again an old fic which had been inspired by a picture... and yes I'm using the names they had on RTL II when I saw this and taped the episodes on VHS...

It was a lovely day in July and Joey was happy that he could make a peaceful picnic with his friends Tea, Tristan and Duke. He also wanted to have Yugi there with them, but after the pharaoh returned to them and created a new little dimension with eight islands in it stayed the boy every minute on the ancient ruler's side and that meant that Kaiba would be also near them. The blond shuddered at the thought of the cold eyed man. He didn't forget that moment as he was angry at him, then suddenly calmed down and walked up to him grinning and then took him in his arms. Joey was shocked, but then he had nearly a heart attack when he looked at Kaiba again and saw that he looked like a 5000 years old rotting mummy!

"It is so peaceful here." Said Tea, saving the blond from his frightening memory.

"Yes, but it is sad that Yugi didn't want to join us." Said Tristan and everyone's face fell.

"We must accept that he wants to be by the pharaoh and he has much to do in New Egypt." 

"Yeah, but…." Suddenly Duke was stopped as a blue swirling vortex appeared above them. "Please don't tell me that…." But then the portal opened and down crashed Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Well, this is just great." Mured Joey as he already imagined Kaiba's reaction when they met him with his past self trailing grumpily behind them. "I can already ask Marik if there is somewhere a spare grave which I can use to be buried in." he said sarcastically as the past visitors gasped in shock after they stood up.

"Uhm…well welcome in the future…" said elder Tea as everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"This is only a joke, right?" asked past Tea.

"I would be glad, now I'm really going to be eaten up alive….not only is he going to see them" with that he gestured to the past visitors" oh no…he will freak by the sight of Tea twice!" yelled Joey frustrated.

"Joey calm down, Kaiba won't eat you…."

"Yeah, but tell that one of his pets or if he wants me for himself…he will skin me alive!"

"What is with him?" asked past Tristan.

"He is thinking about his death and now come."

"Where are we going?" asked past Mokuba curious.

"To Kaiba Corp."

 

**_Two hours later by the Kaiba Corp…_ **

After everyone got out of the elevator they walked up to the gigantic door which lead to Kaiba's office.

"Joey, what are you doing?" asked Duke as he watched the blond pressing his ear to the dark wood.

"I'm trying to find out if he is alone or if Ishizu is also in there…then if yes and we walk in then there will be two crazy Egyptians wanting my blood." He said and everyone sweatdropped though the past visitors wondered about the Egyptian comment.

"Uhm…who is this Ishizu?" asked Mokuba after deciding which question to voice first.

"The only woman in the world except Gajana who can stand Kaiba fully, or to be better she is sometimes much like him…" said elder Joey as he continued to listen, looking slowly as if he had gone mad.

"What he wanted to say is that Ishizu is married with your brother." Said Tea helpfully.

"WHAATT!!!" yelled all the past visitors and Joey accidentally leaned too close to the door and it opened.

"Joey, what are you doing on the floor?" asked a male voice. As the blond looked up he let out a relieved sigh as he saw the younger Kaiba look down at him confused.

"Uhm…nothing, uh…Mokuba is your brother here somewhere?" he asked as he got up, but then noticed the other male's shocked face and he begun grinning.

"He will kill me…"

"You can bet on that, but uhm…Seto is not here, he is in New Egypt. Oh by the way he said we should also go and join the celebration."Mokuba said with a grin as he looked at the two groups.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_On the island New Egypt, near Memphis…_ **

The group stopped near the capital city in their tracks as they were greeted with the sight of a gigantic party. There were long tables with food and drinks, gigantic campfires were lit farther away, music and laughter filled the air as the sun begun to set.

But that was not what shocked the past visitors; they were shocked to see people in ancient Egyptian clothing and some sort they didn't know from which time period it could be, there were also people who looked like the pictures of the Egyptian gods and…their monster….

_Dark horizons come close to me_

_and magick will be my key_

_I will travel through the gate_

_to be the finder of my fate._

_Nox, the night and key_

_I will open your old mystery._

_Key of night, open up!_

_Deep abysses I sink into_

_and behind the light I go_

_My long journey never end,_

_but I will receive what I send._

_Nox, the night and key_

_I will open your old mystery._

_Key of night, open up!_

Everyone was dancing and whirling around the fires while singing as loud as they could. As our friends come closer they saw that by the tail of the Winged Dragon lied a golden egg, glistering in the light of the fires and the dying sunrays.

"Well, this is the place where Yugi will likely be and I think Kaiba to…" said Tristan carefully, in the past years he had experienced a number of shocking things, but this was the first time he found himself on such a party.

"What is this place?" past Joey finally broke out in confusion. 

"Well, lets just say that you all are in for a lot of adventures, magic, monsters, pharaohs, power struggles, shadow games, prophecies, other dimensions, lost cities,… Oh, by they way Mokuba, your brother is the reincarnation of a 5000 years old High Priest who was also the pharaohs cousin. Said pharaoh we are speaking of is as a soul in Yugi's puzzle who takes over sometimes he plays not exactly nice people …." Said Joey and the past visitors stared at him wide eyed and stepped a bit away from him.

"A very nice story…" said Kaiba sarcastically while pulling Mokuba behind him.

"Well, then you like to walk around in a dress…" said elder Joey grinning as he pointed to the priest who was walking up to them closely followed by a shorter male with spiky platinum blonde hair and wearing something like a purple skirt and gold accesoaries.

"Seto!" yelled Mokuba happily as he left his younger, gapping self to greet his brother. "Hy Marik." The other man nodded.

_Secret chiefs cloaked in wisdom_

_Dark illuminators of Zyx_

_Brings the putrefaction process_

_To lead the soul across the Styx_

_Ludoul bel nimequi ea_

_Naramtu dianau apsu_

"We have already thought that you will not come, uhm…is something wrong Joey?" asked the platinum blonde confused as he saw the expression of the other man.

"Well, I'm still alive…" he said and the other two laughed, which did not help Joey in the least.

"Today I will let you live Wheeler."

"Uhm…what is this celebration anyway?" asked elder Tea, quickly changing the subject before Joey tempts his luck, unfortunately they had confirmation that some of their freinds could do necromation and call back dead spirits.

"It is called Mesut-Re, this is the day when our god Ra was born and it will be also the day when the child of the Winged Dragon will hach." Said elder Kaiba as he looked back at the egg.

_The seven ones Babel_

_Offer a grail of ecstasy_

_To open the eye of Shiva_

_Through the great work_

_of ecstasy Celebrations_

_of becoming Appears_

_in the Sethian mystery_

_To turn lead to gold_

"Set, we should go down before my sister begins to wonder where we are." Marik spoke up suddenly while  turning to the priest who nodded, but as both men turned they saw a priestess nearing them. Her blue eyes shone in a mysterious light, she was holding the hand of a little girl around seven who had long brown hair and familiar ice blue eyes.

"I already noticed your absence brother." She said in a calm tone.

"Hay Ishizu, hay Aida." Said elder Tea waving to the little girl who gave her a soft smile in return while the woman nodded her head gracefully.

_Through the great work of alchemy_

_The secret sign of Mendes Unveil_

_the magick of the goat Cults_

_of the shadow Under Ilan Hizon's root_

_Ludoul bel nimequi ea_

_Naramtu dianau apsu_

"We should go down, the others are waiting and it is time…" said Set suddenly as he stroke over the girl's head who smiled up at him, then he turned to the black haired woman. "Ais, where are Adrian and Talin?" he inquired when noting the lack of his two younger ones.

"Adrian is together with his friends and cousins and Sekhmet asked me if she could keep one eye on her goddaughter so we could also enjoy the party." She said as she stroke with one hand over the man's check. This earned a low growl from her brother, some gagging from the other elder males and many shocked gasps from the younger selfs who were slowly starting to put things together though it did not seem as if they could talk about much for a while.

_The seven ones Babel_

_Offer a grail of ecstasy_

_To open the eye of Shiva_

_Through the great work of ecstasy_

_Celebrations of becoming_

_Appears in the Sethian mystery_

_To turn lead to gold_

"Hey Set, Ais, Marik…come it is time" yelled a male voice, halting any questions and everyone looked down to see the other future selves standing there, most of them dressed in the style of Ancient Egypt.

The visitors turned a bit pale and stared down at a very confused looking Yugi who saw himself in two sets, but both holding each others hands.

_Through the great work of alchemy_

_Erset la tari-utu-kam_

_Adapa baru sar kissati_

_Ziqqurrat kutha pet pi girru_

_Erset la tari-utu-kam_

_Ludoul bel nimequi ea_

_Naramtu dianau apsu_

As they begun to walk down they saw as the egg begun moving and a little golden head poked out with curious blue eyes…


End file.
